Anime and Manga Heroes Singing!
by Mr History 94
Summary: Join this spectacular moment, as anime and manga heroes gather for one, simple reason: to sing you two wonderful songs. See this as a Sing along with anime and manga characters. I may be planning a Christmas version of this later.


**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters! They belong to their respective owners. Please enjoy this spectacular one-shot.**

* * *

 **Mr History 94 presents…**

 **A spectacular and wonderful song, dedicated to help our world become a better place. Join these anime and manga heroes as they come together and sing a song for us, something which is a rare thing for them to do. This is the USA for Earth, or better known as United Singing Anime and Mangas for Earth, singing "We Are the World" from USA for Africa and "Welcome" from Phil Collins to all the people who deserves to be loved and never forgotten.**

Kenshin Himura: There comes a time when we heed a certain call

Kenshin Himura/Inuyasha: When the world must come together as one

Inuyasha: There are people dying

Edward Elric: Oh, and it's time to lend a hand to life

Edward Elric/Ichigo Kurosaki: The greatest gift of all

Ichigo Kurosaki: We can't go on pretending day by day

Toriko: That someone, somewhere will soon make a change

Clare: We are all part of God's great big family

Yusuke Urameshi: And the truth.

Clare/ Yusuke Urameshi: You know love is all we need.

Naruto Uzumaki: We are the world, we are the children.

We are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving

Maka Albarn: There's a choice we're making we're saving our own lives

Naruto Uzumaki/Maka Albarn: It's true we make a better day just you and me

Rias Gremory: Well, send them your heart so they know that someone cares

Rias Gremory/Meliodas: And their lives will be stronger and free

Meliodas: As God has shown us by turning stone to bread

Allen Walker: And so we all must lend a helping hand

Eren Yeager: We are the world, we are the children.

Simon: We are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving

Natsu Dragneel: There's a choice we're making we're saving our own lives

Rin Okumura: It's true we'll make a better day just and me

Naruto Uzumaki: When you're down and out there seems no hope at all

Jotaro Kujo: But if you just believe there's no way we can fall

Sailor Moon: Well, well, well let us realize that a change can only come

Revy: When we…

Jotaro Kujo/Sailor Moon/ Revy: Stand together as one

All: We are the world, we are the children

We are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving

There's a choice we're making we're saving our own lives

It's true we'll make a better day just you and me

All: We are the world, we are the children

We are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving

Spike Spiegel: There's a choice we're making we're saving our own lives

It's true we'll make a better day just you and me

All: We are the world, we are the children

We are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving

There's a choice we're making we're saving our own lives

Spike Spiegel: It's true we'll make a better day just you and me

All: We are the world

Son Goku: We are the world

All: We are the children

Son Goku: We are the children

All: We are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving

Son Goku: So let's start giving

There's a choice we're making we're saving our own lives

It's true we'll make a better day just you and me

Inuyasha: We are the world

Eren Yeager: We are the world

Inuyasha: We are the children

Eren Yeager: We are the children

Inuyasha: We are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving

Eren Yeager: So let's start giving

Inuyasha: There's a choice we're making we're saving our own lives

It's true we'll make a better day just you and me

Inuyasha: We are the world

Eren Yeager: We are the world

Inuyasha: We are the children

Eren Yeager: We are the children

Inuyasha: We are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving

Eren Yeager: So let's start giving

There's a choice we're making we're saving our own lives

It's true we'll make a better day just you and me

All: We are the world, we are the children

We are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving

There's a choice we're making we're saving our own lives

It's true we'll make a better day just you and me

Monkey D. Luffy: We are the world

All: We are the world

Monkey D. Luffy: We are the children

All: We are the children

Monkey D. Luffy: We are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving

Son Goku: There's a choice we're making we're saving our own lives

It's true we'll make a better day just you and me

All: We are the world, we are the children

We are the ones who make a brighter day so let's start giving

There's a choice we're making we're saving our own lives

It's true we'll make a better day just you and me

 _Next song:_

Simon: There is nothing complicated

About the way we live

Kirito: We are here for each other

Happy to give

Simon: Proud of who we are

Kirito: Humble beneath the stars

Allen Walker: We've everything we need

Allen Walker/Rin Okumura/Kenshin Himura: The moon and sun

Yusuke Urameshi: There is than enough here

Yusuke Urameshi/Ichigo Kurosaki/Inuyasha: For everyone

Aladdin: All we have we share

Zatch Bell: And all of us we care

Aladdin/ Zatch Bell: So come on

All: Welcome to our family time

Welcome to our brotherly time

We're happy for given and taken to the friends we're makin'

There is nothing we won't do

All: Welcome to our family time

Welcome to our happy to be time

This is our festival

Ya know the best of all

We're here to share it all

Raku Ichijo: There's a bond between us

Raku Ichijo/Chitoge Kirisaki/Kosaki Onodera: Nobody can explain

Kodaka Hasegawa: It's a celebration of life

Kodaka Hasagawa/Yozora Mikazuki/Sena Kashiwazaki: We're seeing friends again

Yoh Asakura: I'll be there for you

Yoh Asakura/Maka Albarn: I know you'll be there for me too

So come on

All: Welcome to our family time

Ichigo Kurosaki/Yusuke Urameshi/Edward Elric: Welcome into our family

All: Welcome to our brotherly time

Ichigo Kurosaki/Yusuke Urameshi/Edward Elric: To our brotherly time

All: This is the festival

Ya know the best of all

We're here to share it all

Seiya: Remember we love once we're parted

Conan Edogawa: Someone near to your heart

Yozora Mikazuki/Sena Kashiwazaki: Near to your heart

Rin Okumura: Finding love

Rin Okumura/Chitoge Kirisaki/ Kosaki Onodera: Planning a future

Toriko: Telling stories, loving with friends.

Naruto Uzumaki: Precious moments you'll never forget

Edward Elric: This has to be the most beautiful

The most peaceful place I've ever been to

It's nothing like I've never seen before

Natsu Dragneel: When I think how far I've come I can't believe it, yet I see it when I see family I see the way we used to be

Son Goku: Come on

All: Welcome to our family time

Yozora Mikazuki/Sena Kashiwazaki/ Chitoge Kirisaki/ Kosaki Onodera: Welcome into our family

All: Welcome to our brotherly time

Yozora Mikazuki/Sena Kashiwazaki/ Chitoge Kirisaki/ Kosaki Onodera: To our brotherly time

All: We're happy for given and taken to the friends we're makin'

There is nothing we won't do

Son Goku: So come on

All: Welcome to our family time

Yozora Mikazuki/Sena Kashiwazaki/ Chitoge Kirisaki/ Kosaki Onodera: Welcome into our family

All: Welcome to our happy to be time

Yozora Mikazuki/Sena Kashiwazaki/ Chitoge Kirisaki/ Kosaki Onodera: Happy to be time

All: this is the festival

Ya know the best of all

We're here to share it….

We're here to share it all!

* * *

 **Author's note: Thank you so much for reading these wonderful songs. I am confident that you have heard them before. Now let me show you a list off all the anime and manga shows that were in this singing choir. I may have similar plans writing a Christmas choir with these characters as well.**

 **Dragon Ball**

 **One Piece**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Naruto**

 **Bleach**

 **Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist**

 **Attack on Titan**

 **The Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic**

 **Zatch Bell**

 **Inuyasha**

 **Toriko**

 **Sailor Moon**

 **Soul Eater**

 **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

 **Black Lagoon**

 **Claymore**

 **D. Gray-man**

 **High School DxD**

 **Shaman King**

 **Saint Seiya**

 **Blue Exorcist**

 **Sword Art Online**

 **Gurren Lagann**

 **Cowboy Beboop**

 **Nisekoi**

 **Haganai**

 **Rurouni Kenshin**

 **Case Closed**


End file.
